


Neither a Bang, Nor a Whimper

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to <a href="http://exbex.livejournal.com/92712.html">All the Same, In the End</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Neither a Bang, Nor a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [All the Same, In the End](http://exbex.livejournal.com/92712.html)

Ray could have predicted nothing in his life, least of all that he would, on three separate occasions, take a bullet for someone not in his immediate family.

Life is a funny thing.

Ray would have once vehemently denied that there would ever be a more tenacious bastard than Benton Fraser, but clearly, Sherlock Holmes (he even has a weirder name; how is that possible?), has topped Ray’s former partner in that area, all things considered.

It’s the one thing that means that Ray isn’t going to die completely bitter.

Holmes is leaning down, saying something, but it takes all of Ray’s senses to focus and get the words out (and boy, he must be worse than he even realizes, if the look in the younger man’s eyes is any indication). “My real name is Ray Vecchio. I’ve been in witness protection for twelve years. I need you find these people for me, tell them I died. Francesca Vecchio, Benton Fraser, Ray Kowalski, Harding Welsh, Jack Huey. Chicago.”

He wants to continue, ask Holmes to tell them that his life hadn’t been a total waste, but everything is slipping away. They’ll either figure it out or they won’t.

For Ray, it’s the first time he knows it, and the last thing he figures he’ll ever learn.


End file.
